


100 ways to say I love you: One-Shot anthology

by loonathevelvet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), PRISTIN (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonathevelvet/pseuds/loonathevelvet
Summary: 100 very small drabbles about love, all appropriately sapphic, based off a prompt list from tumblr.Link for the prompt list: https://blondetins.tumblr.com/post/125868124867/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Reader, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Reader, Hwang Eunbi | SinB/Reader, Im Nayoung/Reader, Jo Haseul/Reader, Kang Seulgi & Reader, Kang Seulgi/Reader, Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Reader, Meng Mei Qi/Reader, Minatozaki Sana/Reader, Son Seungwan | Wendy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Pristin’s Nayoung + "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

It was very late at night, and Y/N had been driving home with Nayoung on the passenger’s seat for some hours. They’ve had a pretty long day, having woken up pretty early for a Christmas get-together on Y/N’s friend’s house. The Christmas lights all over the road weren’t helping at all; they made her head hurt more each second. Her eyes blinked weirdly, wanting to close, but Y/N did her best to fight the sleepiness and keep them open. Nayoung had been asleep for a while, her deep breathing being the only sound on the car. Y/N tried to focus on it, but it only made it worse — her eyes were closing, closing, closing…

“Oh my God, Y/N, wake up!” She heard Nayoung’s voice, and her eyes opened up immediately.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I won’t fall asleep anymore.” Y/N said, breathing deeply in and out.

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have let you drive for so long, anyway.” Nayoung responded, putting her hand on Y/N’s thigh reassuringly. “ **Pull over. Let me drive for a while.** ”


	2. Twice’s Sana + "It reminded me of you."

“I’m tired.” She said, throwing her head over the table and closing her eyes. “I don’t want to study anymore.”

Y/N peeked at Sana through her eyelids, who was laughing at her childishness at the other end of the table. They were having milkshakes at the shop by Y/N’d house, and Sana was trying to help her study for an upcoming test. Trying was the keyword, though. They haven’t seen each other in quite a while, and all they wanted was to cuddle and make up for the lost time, and neither could focus very much on the subject.

“Since you’re already taking a break,” Started Sana, with a smile on her lips. “I got you something on the way here.”

She sounded a little bit giggly, which made Y/N suspicious while she opened her backpack and searched for whatever she got. Sana sometimes liked to get silly things to cheer her up, like funny socks or weird candy. It was probably one of those gifts.

Ditto, she took out of the bag a pastel pink unicorn headband and leaned over the table to put it on Y/N’s head. “ **It reminded me of you.** ” She said, a smile dancing on her lips.


	3. Loona’s Haseul + "No, no, it’s my treat."

It was a Friday night, and one after a very tiring week: Y/N’s arms fell flat by her sad on the couch as soon as her feet stepped inside her small apartment, her eyes preparing themselves to close already. She wanted nothing more than to rest.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard a distant knock on the door. It was hesitant, as if the person on the other side wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to come by or not. Not that they were wrong. Trying her best to put together all the energy her body could muster, Y/N got up and dragged herself to the door, not bothering to fix her messy hair, or to try to hide the fact that by this point of the day her body was sweaty and quite honestly a bit smelly. She opened it without checking who it was (which, honestly, was generally a very terrible idea) and surprised to see Haseul’s hesitant smile.

“Hey.” She said, a bit awkwardly, shifting her weight from one leg to another. “I know you said you were tired, and I thought you probably wouldn’t have the energy to make dinner, so I decided to pass by to give you some snacks.” As Y/N didn’t react even a tiny bit past surprise, Haseul’s cheeks got a bit flushed and she looked down. “I’ll just leave them and then leave, I’m sure you wouldn’t want me around right now.”

She chuckled, looking at Haseul. “You should come in, you weren’t even supposed to be here right now. I’m sure you’re tired too.”

A bit relieved, Haseul stepped in. While Y/N closed the door, she opened her backpack and put all the snacks she bought on the table. Y/N chuckled again. “Wow, that’s a lot. How much do I owe for all of that?” Haseul gave her the biggest of smiles her lips could make.

**“No, no, it’s my treat.”**


	4. GFriend’s SinB + "Come here. Let me fix it."

Her laugh sounded like the most beautiful melody she had ever heard.

Trying to escape Eunbi in the dorm while holding her phone, Y/N’s small giggles and sometimes loud laughs kept distracting her from the task at hand: retrieving her phone before Y/N did something to it, which, God knows what it would be.

“Yah, come back here with that! Who do you think you are?!” Again, her giggles filled the dorm, and she couldn’t hold back a smile.

“I think I’m someone you couldn’t catch even if you tried.”

Despite the teasing, she had to keep fighting back smiles and happy expressions threatening to appear on her own face. She didn’t want to find Y/N so cute, but it was just so hard to control her own feelings. She was still running, hiding, trying to find a place where she could mess with Eunbi’s phone alone. It was unfortunate that even when she should be annoyed, her eyes were way too focused on her beauty to remember that.

“Y/N, give me back my phone right now!”

Finally, she tripped and fell on the couch, still laughing loudly, and Eunbi managed to get her phone back.

“I don’t know how you still think you can run faster than me, it never works.” She, said, sitting on the couch beside her and looking up at the ceiling, breathing in tiredly.

“One day, I’ll change everyone’s name on your phone. You’ll see.” Eunbi chuckled.

“One day, you’ll manage to not make a mess of your hair when you do literally anything. **Come here. Let me fix it.** ”


	5. Red Velvet’s Irene + "I’ll walk you home."

It was a cold, dark night, one that made Y/N want to wrap herself in a million blankets and hide away from the world until the sun was up again. Instead, however, she was locked away at work, doing her best to finish everything quickly so she could carry on with her plans.

Fate wasn’t on her side, though, and the more she tried to wrap things up quickly, the more time she spent trying to fix small mistakes she or coworkers made along the way, and by the time she was done with everything, it was already half past midnight. As she stepped outside the building, feeling tired, overworked, and most certainly awful, a familiar face was waiting just outside, wearing a thick coat and sat on a bench, trying to distract herself from the cold wind by paying a lot of attention on her phone.

“Juhyun?” When she heard Y/N’s voice, she immediately looked up and did her best to smile through a worried frown that was starting to form on her face.

“Hi. Why are you out so late? You shouldn’t be at work at this hour.”

“I know, I know. We were at the very end of a project, though, so I thought it was better to finish everything off quickly today than to have to work through the weekend. But why are you here?”

“Oh, I finished practice earlier today.” _Oh_ , Y/N thought, feeling guilty, _So you must have been waiting for a while._ “So I decided to pass by and wait until you came out so we could maybe do something. I don’t know.” Juhyun tried to hide a slight blush on her face by shrinking into her coat, and that just made Y/N feel even worse.

“I’m really, really sorry. I wish you had called. I was just so busy that I… I really wished you didn’t have spent all this time outside because of me.”

“It’s okay.” She smiled again, trying to make Y/N, who clearly felt awful, feel a bit better. “C’mon. **I’ll walk you home.** ”


	6. WJSN/Rocket Girl’s Mei Qi + "Have a good day at work."

It was probably about five in the morning when Y/N woke up. The sun was probably not even out yet, though through closed windows and curtains she wouldn’t know anyway. She felt Mei Qi’s hold on her waist tighten. She was probably still asleep, as Y/N should be too.

On that day, Mei Qi had a day off of her hectic schedule, so Y/N tried her best to move off the bed carefully. Even though it was so soon, it was probably better to get up and start getting ready for work. Mei Qi must have been very tired, since she barely reacted at all when Y/N left.

She did so as quickly as possible so maybe she could still cuddle a bit before leaving, but by the time she was ready, it was already time to leave. Y/N wondered what took so long on that specific day. In her memory, though, everything she did today was exactly what she did everyday before. It seemed to have taken an extra 45 minutes, though, somehow. Maybe she took too long to make breakfast. It made sense, since she had made some breakfast for Mei Qi too. Not that she was going to wake up to eat it for at least an hour, but at least Y/N would have done something nice before leaving her asleep.

Y/N silently walked into Mei Qi’s bedroom, carrying a tray, and left it on a table. She kneeled down beside the bed to leave a kiss on Mei Qi’s cheek, which caused her to open her eyes sleepily.

“Hey.” Y/N said, softly.

“What time is it? Are you leaving already?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I can’t spend more time with you.”

She started to pout, but her expression changed to a smile. She reached for Y/N’s hand and left a kiss on it.

“It’s okay. **Have a good day at work.** ”


	7. Red Velvet’s Seulgi + "I dreamt about you last night."

It wasn’t an easy task to be with someone with a schedule as hectic as Seulgi’s. Most of the time, they barely got to talk and catch up, which could be pretty frustrating, and given they were barely a couple, it was still something Y/N was getting used to. But it was the small things that made it worth it, like the picture she had just received of Seulgi with her mouth full of marshmallows, captioned “chubby bunny”. 

“I agree, you’re a very cute chubby bunny”, you texted back as soon as you saw the photo.

“Hahaha you are so meaaaaannnn ~~~”

“I’m sorry, I can’t resist, bunny”

“(ง'̀-‘́)ง”

You sent a kissing emoji and tried to get back to work, but soon enough another message interrupted you (not that you were complaining).

“Hey, **I dreamt about you last night** ” 

You smiled at your phone, intrigued. Seulgi just had a way to keep you interested in the conversation, always so silly and innocent that you just couldn’t resist. 

“What did you dream, bby?”

“Oh, I just dreamt we were cuddling. I miss your cuddles.”

“Me too, bunny, me too. I can’t wait to make your dreams come true.”

You chuckled at the screen of your phone, and then looked out the window, to the same sky Seulgi was under somewhere. It was very hard to be in a relationship with someone when time and space were just against you. But at the end of the day, she made it worth it.


End file.
